


Child of Mine

by Kittzy



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittzy/pseuds/Kittzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra gazed at Alucard. “Would you like to hold her?”<br/>Prompt: Imagine your OTP holding their newborn child for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Xennariel @ tumblr for the fabulous beta work!

Alucard slowly opened the door to the hospital room. Instead of passing through the walls, he walked to the room, not wanting to startle Integra and the child, both of whom were exhausted. He shut the door behind him quietly and turned, his eyes falling on them. Integra was propped up in her bed carrying a yellow bundle. She had a soft smile on her face, a smile most people would not expect from her.  
Integra looked at the baby's sleeping face. She still found this all hard to believe. She discovered she was pregnant after the attack on London and it was a shock to her. She never thought it was possible for Alucard, a vampire, to get her pregnant. This all seemed like something out of a fairytale. However, none of that mattered now that her daughter was in this world.  
Alucard did not say anything for he was trying to stay quiet. Integra did not notice him until she saw movement from the corner of her eye.  
“Alucard, stop snooping around and come here,” she ordered. “Your daughter is waiting to meet you.”  
This was a surprise to him. A daughter. The No-Life King never had a daughter, only sons.  
“I'm sorry they wouldn't let you,” Integra trailed off as she ran her fingers through the baby's hair.  
“It's fine,” he said with a chuckle. “I would have likely been in the way.”  
Alucard took a seat in the chair by Integra's bed to look. He finally saw her. She was tiny, her skin was pink, and she had wisps of black on her head. She even had her father's nose.  
“Master, she's beautiful.” Alucard whispered.  
“She has my eyes,” said Integra. “The doctor told me they would probably change color but I doubt that will happen soon.”  
Integra gazed at Alucard. “Would you like to hold her?”  
Alucard nodded. Integra beamed as she placed their baby into Alucard's arms. She was light, light as when his younger brother and his sons were born. The baby cooed since she was in unfamiliar arms but calmed down as Integra ran her fingers through her black locks.  
“Do you have a name for her?” Alucard asked as he gently placed his index finger in his daughter's tiny hand. She grasped his finger.  
“Elisabeta,” Integra said while looking at him and the baby. “It means 'honorable to God.'”  
“It's perfect, just like her.”


End file.
